You'll never know
by mad4life
Summary: You like someone and they like you back. But you don't know it. So the smart thing you do is keep your emotions inside. But when the someone you like gets another someone what in the world will you do? CxC FIC.Title changed. Formerly LOVEBUG.
1. Chapter 1

Hi you guys. I'm writing a new story now. Yes I know I didn't finish an unlikely event, but I'm working on it. I'm in a happy mood because I came 2nd in my exams. 6 A's, 4 B's 1 C and 1 F. don't ask about the F it was a shock to me.

If you know the Jonas brothers song love bug. This is why I'm writing this story. If you read my chapter thirteen in an unlikely event I said that I was thinking about writing other stories. This one is called love bug. Yes sweet, I don't know why I named it this. Don't worry the story with the rouge thing might be a one shot. I'm thinking tragedy. Not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from W.I.T.C.H. Or Debe High school but I do own Zaharah.

I'll explain everything later.

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 1: love at first sight?

"Yuh know Uncle Caleb, I'm sooo glad you came and not grandpa, he might have killed me"

"Well Zaharah, why didn't you want your grandfather to come to your school?"

"I think I did really badly in my exams last term. And I don't want grandpa to come for the report and hear the teacher's remarks because….well you know"

Zaharah Hart was a twelve year old girl who had the personality of a fourteen year old. She was short about 5ft 1in, had a tan, dark brown hair which ended about an inch past her shoulder and light brown eyes.

She was currently wearing her school's uniform. It consisted of a white shirt with the schools navy blue monogram on the right breast pocket. A navy blue tie with red and silver stripes, a navy blue skirt which ended one inch past her knee. A white belt around her waist and black sneakers with black socks.

The said Uncle Caleb is the well known owner of the richest technology company in the entire world. Caleb Hart was a successful 22 year old buissness tycoon. He was tall, muscular, about 5ft 9in. he like his niece was tan and had dark brown hair. He had the most stunning pair of emerald eyes anyone has ever seen in their life. He was currently wearing a sharp black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie. (He's not going to a funeral)

They were both walking through the halls of Debe high school. The halls were empty because classes were in session. They neared the form 1.H. classroom and Zaharah's breathing quickened.

"Don't worry short stuffs there's nothing to be afraid of. Even if you did badly you can't change the past" Caleb said trying to encourage her.

"I guess your right"

They reached the door of form 1 .H. zaharah took a deep breath. And they entered the room. Heads turned to their direction. The female parents in the room put on flirty faces for Caleb and some of the girls started giggling.

"Ah, zaharah you finally made it" a deep voice said from across the room.

"Yes Mr. Gunness I finally made it"

Mr. Gunness was her form teacher and her English language and English literature teacher.

"Have a seat please and wait to be escorted to the auditorium where you would meet the subject teachers" said Mr. Gunness and walked out the door.

-

-

-

-

-

The auditorium

"See what I said you did great. You got A's in math, general science, social studies, computer science, art, and library skills. You got B's in Spanish, music, drama/dance and phy ed. C in English language and English literature and an F in technology education. Even though you got an f you got an overall grade b and came 2nd in the class. You should be happy" Caleb said while they were waiting in line to see the general science teacher.

"Keh" was all he got from her.

When it was finally their turn the teacher stood up and shook Caleb's hand. He got a good look at this teacher.

She was about 5ft 8in. she was not skinny like the other teacher, she was slim. She had curves in all the right places. You could say she had an hour glass figure. She had wavy blond hair, had a light tan and the most beautiful sapphire eyes ever imagined. Caleb looked down at her left hand which he held with his right and saw that she did not have a wedding band on so that was perfect.

He could make a move.

"Hi, good morning" the integrated science teacher said with real politeness unlike the other teachers. "You must be Zaharah's uncle" she said smiling at Caleb. She had a stunning smile that could light up darkness

"Uh yes, Caleb hart"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hart. My name is Ms. Cornelia Hale, Zaharah's science teacher"

"The pleasure is all mine" Caleb said with a grin.

"Please have a seat" she urged and took her own.

Zaharah gave her teacher her report book and watched her uncle suspiciously. He was trying to flirt with her favorite teacher. But of course Miss Hale would not fall for it, right?

Caleb never ever in his twenty two years of living flirted with a woman. If so why is he doing this?

"Ah. You did extremely well in science this term Zaharah 83%" Ms. Hale said with a proud smile.

"Thanks miss" she replied shyly

"Tell me zaharah, do you like science?"

"Yes miss"

"What do you want to be when you get older?"

"I'm don't know as yet"

"Okay. Mr. Hart, here at Debe high school we choose about lets say 35 students to be enrolled in our form 4 science class"

"How did she do from your point of view for the school term?"

"There are three terms for the school year. At the end of each term there is an end of term exam. The subject teachers would monitor the child's progress during the term and how this particular child did in the exam" she said watching Caleb with serious but gentle eyes.

"During the term zaharah 53 percent out of a total of 60 for course work marks in science. Eighty three out of a total of 100 in her end of term exam. If she wants to be in the science class in form 4 she would have to bring up that math mark. Eighty three in math is okay but working your way to form 4 those marks have to stay up and if possible and I know it is raise higher. I would say very good though"

"So, how do you choose the students for the form 4 science class?"

"Well from forms 1 to 3 we keep in check the marks of each child and we choose the ones with the highest marks. The science class should only have twenty students but we try to fit in ten or twelve more"

"Oh, okay" Caleb said now understanding.

"So zaharah if you need any help in choosing a career you can ask me okay"

"Yes miss"

"It was a pleasure" Cornelia said getting up.

"Same here"

"Bye miss"

And the two left.

"Caleb what the hell was that?" zaharah asked glaring daggers at her uncle

"What?" he asked innocently

"Don't play smart with me. You were flirting with her. I saw the way you looked at her!"

"So what?"

"She is my favorite teacher! And since when do you flirt with women?"

"I never thought this would happen but I think I'm in love again"

"Wow! That's a shocker!!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

In Caleb's car

They were driving home when zaharah turned on the radio and screamed.

"Ehmagawd I luh-ve this song!"

Caleb smiled and listened to the song his niece liked so much

**Called you for the first time yesterday  
finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say**

**  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again**

**  
I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
you're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find  
**

**  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
**

**  
Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
everything I wished that it would be  
suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?  
**

**  
Now I'm...**

YEAH, OH  


**  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again**

**Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
[ohhh]  
Love Bug again  
[woo!]**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**So that's the end of chapter 1. **

**Debe is pronounced day bay. That's the name of my school. What Cornelia said about the school and how they put the students in the form 4 science class is true. They put the students in the form 4 classes by them picking what subjects they want to do for C.X.C and C.A.P.E and they have to write a test. If they pass they go in that class. The classes are: sciences, Phy Ed, general studies, modern studies, buissness, accounting and a few others I can't remember. When I say sciences I mean the branches which are biology, chemistry, physics, geology and astronomy. I don't think astronomy is taught though. **

**In form one they are twelve. I don't know what grade that is so sorry. in form 4 though you are 15 so I think that's 8****th**** grade? I'm not sure. We take everything from the British.**

**Basically everything I said about the school is real. Sorry for the long authors note.**

**If you have comments, questions, suggestions or anything plz tell me!**

**Mad4life **


	2. i've got a thing for you

Hi hi I'm back. School has reopened so I wont update that often and I wont be on the net often either. I have soccer practice on Saturdays from 9-12 in the morning and usually I'm tired and home work. Oh the joys of home work. I'll try to update every Friday. So this chapter was not planned at all. I'm writing this story because I got some inspiration. Go on you tube and type in Russell Leonce at cott awards 2008. Great song. Sorry if it's a crappy chapter.

Disclaimer: I owns nothing except zaharah.

Chapter 2:

**The day after…… Tuesday…..**

Zaharah was watching her uncle suspiciously while he was dropping her to school. The weird thing was when he came downstairs for breakfast he had a smile yes a genuine smile on his face. And was actually laughing. Yup laughing. After what Amanda had done to him she never thought he would show any signs happiness again. She was so wrong.

"So, Caleb…. What's up?" she asked unsure what to say.

"What do ya mean short stuffs?" he said eyes still on the road.

"Don't get offended but, why are you smiling or should I say since when do you smile?

"Whatever" he said and swinged in Debe High School's parking lot.

Talk about weird. Caleb got her bag from the trunk and walked into the auditorium together. "You don't have to walk me in yuh know" she said. "Who said I was walking you in. your school needs funds and I'm here to help them"

"To help them or do you want to be close to my science teacher?" zaharah asked teasingly. "Actually both. You're here teasing me and you have to be in morning assembly"

"Oh yeah bye!" she said and ran off.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Caleb was in the conference room waiting for all of the teachers to arrive. The principal had made an announcement a few minutes ago indicating that the teachers had a meeting in a ten minutes.

Deciding to go for a walk around the school to admire the building Caleb walked out of the room. He was somewhere he was not quite sure but he was still in the schools compound.

He was thinking about Amanda and how she was cheating on him for months behind his back and he didn't know. He had loved her but she was just using him to get stuff that she could afford. Caleb expected her to cheat on him. It's quite obvious. Most women have rich boyfriend, they get all that they desire but they have a man who their boyfriend doesn't know about who can't pay his rent and claims that they love the broke bastard. Confusing and stupid!

Caleb never payed attention to most of the women…. Well all of the women who flirted with him where ever he went. They were all the same. Except for Cornelia. Strangely unlike Zaharah's other subject teachers she actually explained to him what happens in the school. But other than that, there was something about her.

She had the perfect figure yet she's a science teacher. She could have been a supermodel. She was perfect. He never felt this way in five years. She was special to him. He felt as if he hurt her she would break. She was his and only his. If he had to fight for her he would even if he had to start a war only for her.

He was lost in his thoughts when he came back to reality. He was late. "Shit!" he said and quickly walked back the same direction he came from.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ah, Mr. Hart, you've finally graced us with you presence" the principal, Mr. Williams said. Caleb gave a quick glance around the room. He saw Cornelia giggling at the principal's comment. He felt a rush of serenity flow through his body when he saw her smile.

They talked and talked about how the school needed to have bigger labs, classrooms and several different rooms. Caleb agreed to all this but could not promise the development would be quick.

In about two hours the meeting was over. The teachers went back into their respective classrooms to teach the children. Mr. Williams told Cornelia to give Caleb a tour of the school. She was hesitant at first but the agreed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cornelia hale was a bit anxious because it was not everyday you get to talk to a multi zigillianer. She thought he would be like the rest of them she met through friends. Obnoxious, arrogant, self centered jerks. He was sweet. He was kind not to mention considerate. Come on in reality, which rich person do you know will spend money on a stupid high school? He was really sweet.

"so this is the biology lab" Cornelia said pointing to a door which had a paper stuck to it saying 'biology lab'. "Wanna go in?" she asked.

"Sure" he said a little smile forming on his lips. "Now if you get nightmares from the kinds of things you see in here don't sue me okay" she said smiling. He nodded and smiled back.

She pushed open the gray door and they entered the room. She switched on a light and he stared in awe.

The room was packed with shelves on each wall and a table that should accommodate 25 pupils in the center of the room. Their were glass bottles with tongues, frogs, snakes, eggs and some other stuff. There was also one think that standed out amongst the rest. In a orb there was a pinkish energy. It was plasma.

"That's plasma. I got that from my professor in college its my pride and joy" she said in a proud tone. "Shall we go then?" she asked

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After what felt like a whole day which was only an hour Caleb walked to his car and got in the drivers seat. He leaned back and smiled to himself. He had really liked Cornelia. He was practically watching her through the whole meeting and when she gave him the tour his younger brother got excited. Thank god she didn't see.

She had a strange effect on him. He had to have her some way or the other. He could ask for help but that could lessen his confidence. He started the engine and started his black Mitsubishi 2007 edition and drove out the schools compound.

_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Dun…..dun and yuh know what else? Dun!

Review me please.


	3. you are my sunshine

Hello! I'm sooo bored it's a shame. I'm not in the mood for writing but I have nothing to do. Well except write lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never will. But zaharah is my own creation.

Chapter 3: you are my sunshine

Cornelia was on her way home from work. She stopped of by the nearby drug store to pick up a bottle of rifampicin and isoniazid. (AN: / Do you know what they are for?)

Her younger sister Lillian hale had tuberculosis from age 10. She bought some at the end of each month. It was killing the bacteria (tuberculosis is caused by mycobacteria) but she was still coughing up blood. She was taken to the hospital many times but her blood type was so rare they have not found a match yet.

Cornelia had hope in the doctors that they would find her a blood type but so far she had few doubts. Lillian was a beautiful singer. But after she was diagnosed she couldn't sing anymore. After their parents died in a fire Cornelia was responsible for Lillian.

She started working at the age of 12. Lillian need the medication and their was no way Cornelia was going to watch her sister cripple away. The medication was expensive so Cornelia had lots of jobs. She went to college and took care of her sister. She had no time for friends and boys. She was going to help her sister. That was the number one goal on her mind.

She walked quickly to her little house which they lived in. it was a three bedroom house, a small living room and a small kitchen. It was not the best thing around but she didn't need the fancy house, she was comfortable where she lived.

She entered her home and went straight to Lillian's room. She knocked lightly and entered when she didn't hear an answer. Lillian was lying in her bed sleeping peacefully. Cornelia sat on the chair beside the bed and watched her sister. She stirred a bit before weakly opening her eyes.

"Corny, what's up" Lillian said. She had been struggling for seven years with this and it hurt so much to watch her each day fighting for her life. Lillian was a fighter. Both sisters were the complete opposite. Lillian was out going strong willed and was not afraid to say what was on her mind. Cornelia was the opposite; she was quiet, timid and mostly agreed to what anyone said.

"Corny."

"Yea?" "I need to go to the hospital now I cant hold on any longer" Lillian said with a sniffle.

"Lilly" Cornelia said hugging her sister. She knew the time would come. She didn't expect it to be that early. "Okay I'll call the paramedics" Cornelia said calmly as she walked out the room. When she reached the kitchen she dialed the number and asked for a paramedic. She had to be strong for her sister. She was NOT going to cry!

She walked back upstairs and watched Lillian silently awaiting the paramedics' arrival. Her sister looked paler than usual. Her eyes were dull and her lips were light pink almost white in a way.

A few minutes after the paramedics came and took Lillian on a stretcher and wheeled her into the van. Cornelia stayed silent through the whole ride not saying a thing because she was too afraid it would be the last thing she would have told her sister.

--_________________--______________________--________________--_____________--_________--.

Caleb was on his way back to Debe High because he forgot to receive the contract from the principal.

When he arrived in the office he saw the principal sitting in his chair with a worried expression on his face.

"Uh sir are you okay?" Caleb asked as he walked in the room.

"Uh yes, yes…..well…actually no" he said. "You know Ms. Hale right?" Caleb nodded. "Well she is in the hospital and I can't go because I'm awaiting the school supervisor and the other teachers are to busy as they say. I was wondering, could you go to make sure every thing is alright?"

With that he ran out the office and to his car. He speeded to the only hospital in town to make sure nothing happened to _**his**_ Cornelia.

--__________________---______________________-------_________________________---______________--___________________

Cornelia sat in the hall waiting for the doctors to come out of the operating room. She had everything bubbled up inside. The death of her parents, her sisters disease and her hardships in growing up. for years all she cared about was her sister. Lillian was her sunshine. She had the ability to light up darkness. Cornelia always wanted to be as brave as Lillian. It was a dying shame Lillian didn't get to travel the world. She wanted to be a singer and carry her big sister to the places they dreamed about.

Cornelia had to sacrifice her love for dancing for Lillian's cause. She was the most important thing then and still is now.

"Cornelia!" she heard a voice call. She stared at the ground not looking up to see who it was.

"Cornelia?" she heard the voice again closer and the owner squeezed her shoulder. Her head shot up and saw a face she longed to see.

"Caleb!" she said and shot up. She hugged him tightly hopping the tears wouldn't fall. He returned the hug not wanting to let go anyway.

"Ms. Hale?" someone said from behind her. It was the doctor.

"Yes?" she said turning around Caleb still holding her. (AN: / he's behind her)

"I'm sorry Ms. Hale but your sister didn't make it. She loss a lot of blood and we still couldn't find a blood match, we're truly sorry" he concluded.

"It's alright," Cornelia said in a whisper and the doctor left. She turned back around to Caleb and snuggled closer into his chest.

"Its okay you could cry now" Caleb whispered low enough for her to hear.

She let the tears fall freely. Every thing she had inside of her she just let it all out.

--_______________--_____________________--____________________--__________--______________________--.

After she cried and got to see her sister for the last time, Caleb carried Cornelia back home.

"Don't go" she said before she came out of his car. "Stay with me please. I don't think I would be getting much sleep tonight" she said. "Stay here tonight, please"

"Uh…sure"

She smiled and got out the car. She walked up the path with Caleb's hand in hers. (AN: / so cute)

He followed her to her room and waited for her to come out of the bathroom, when she came out she had on a white vest and a blue shorts. She lay next to him on the bed and played with his soft hair. (AN: / sweet)

"You ok?" he asked making sure she was comfortable.

"With you here nothing can ever go wrong" she said lazily as she fell asleep on his chest.

He was not sure if she meant it or if she was sleeping when she said it. He kissed her forehead and what he didn't notice was a smile forming on her lips. He turned off the light and slowly fell asleep himself.

_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Dun dun dun! Do you think this chapter was cute? I think it was a bit emotional and cute. Lillian died. It was not intentional. My fingers typed it for me. They have a mind of their own. Thanks you all for the amazing reviews. I fell so happy. I never got eight reviews for two chapters. Thanks again.**

**Questions, Comments, suggestions plz tell me.**

**Review plz.**

**Mad4life **

**Laters!**


	4. I hate her with a passion yet i stil

Hi hi hi!!!!!!!!!! How are you people? Sorry I took sooo long to update. Somehow I started listening to a lot of rock music. Evanescence to be more specific. Especially lacrymosa, lithium and bring me to life. Something is wrong with me. Omg did you guy see the movie the secret life of bees? I cried. That was deep! Omg! I was going to watch 7 pounds but my mom said it was too much for my young heart. Oh and candracar-angel-101 I finally see you've gone back to the same name. My stalker is back just in time for Valentines Day. What a coincidence. Oh and I'm changing the genre to romance/friendship. You'll see why.

Anyways I can't believe you read my crazed rantings. Thank for the support. I'll keep up with the story.

Disclaimer: I owns nothing so you can't sue me!

Chapter: I hate her with a passion…..yet I still help her.

_One year later………………_

Have you ever hated so much you hated them with a passion? Well, Cornelia Hale hated her colleague- Elyon brown so much she thought one unfaithful day, if Elyon had danced her way on her last nerve, she might as well be in a prison surrounded by the army. Yup she hated her so much.

Elyon brown was an A class bitch. She had a pompous attitude. Just because her dad is a senator doesn't mean a thing. She was about 5ft 4in. she had straw coloured hair which past her flat tush. No offence she was like a stick. If you didn't know better who would have mistaken her for super model from Spain. She was that thin.

She was the current Spanish teacher at the secondary school and you had to admit she was a pretty good teacher.

Cornelia had developed this hatred for her after Lillian had died. You see, Cornelia and Caleb had become best of friends after that night. They told each other every thing. They acted as though they knew each other since they were in their mothers' womb. Elyon was jealous because she wanted the rich hunk for herself. She made several moves but with no avail.

She used every move from the book but only scratched the surface.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I'm telling you she's going to get hurt one of the days" Cornelia said. She was walking in the empty hallways with the music teacher Mr. Matthew Olsen. They had developed a friendship in their years of teacher in the school.

"Yea, no kidding" he said sarcastically.

"Wait and see. You'll be coming to visit me in jail" she retorted angrily.

"Whatever" he said dismissing her death glare. "So, why do you hate Elyon?"

"She trying to get what is rightfully mine" Cornelia said try not to spill any details.

"No offense but Caleb is a free man. He could date whoever he wants"

"w-who do you know I was talking about Caleb?" she asked not sure what to expect.

"It's as plain as a sheet of paper"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Duh!!" he said. "Well it was nice talking to you again Cornelia. I'll talk to you later. And, don't go killing Elyon. She's a great Spanish teacher. It'll be sad if we lost our science teacher too" with that he walked off to the music room. Cornelia rolled her eyes and headed for the office.

-

-

-

-

-

"Cornelia!!" a much hated voice screamed.

"Elyon" Cornelia replied with less anticipation. Could this day get any worse?

Elyon ran to her and hugged her?

"Hiya!" she screamed excitedly.

"So why the sudden outburst? Did your dad get re- elected?" she asked trying to hold back the venom which was threatening to slip out.

"No!! Much, much better!" she practically jumped in excitement. "I know we are really good friends right?" she began. Cornelia not liking were this was going. "Do me a huge favor and ask Caleb out for me. Pleaseeeee. I really like him!"

"Is that so?" she asked questioningly. _You like him or you like his bank account?_ She thought. She couldn't help but laugh in her head.

"Please do it for me" she pleaded puppy dog eyes. It didn't fool Cornelia but she would at least do it for the fun of things.

"Okay" she said half heartedly but managed to crack a smile.

"Really!" Cornelia nodded politely. "Muchas gracias. Adios" she said and left.

Cornelia got her books from the clerk and headed for her car. She was going to Caleb's house because they needed to talk. Seriously

-

-

-

-

-

Sorry so short. I had no ideas and my mom wants to use the computer.

Please review. I know you guys are going to enjoy the next chapter.


	5. talk

Hello! I'm back, of course. Omfg!! It is carnival time. As you may know my sweet country is know for the world's greatest show on earth. I am sooo glad I have no school on Monday and Tuesday and I might not go to school on Wednesday. So that means I would be posting more than one chapter. Isn't that great!!!

Thanx for the reviews!! All you readers who don't review please review and express your thoughts. I'm not forcing you though.

Disclaimer: I owns nothing!

Chapter 5: the talk

Caleb Hart was sitting in his office rethinking what his best friend told him earlier.

_Flashback…………………_

"_Caleb ole' buddy ole' pal, how's it been?" Cornelia said as she walked into his office._

"_Nothing much. By the way, why so…………happy?" _

"_Ohhh, you won't believe it!!! Elyon Brown likes you!!" she said delightfully._

"_So?" he said not really paying attention._

"_She asked me to asked you out on a date because she really likes you" _

"_so why did you agree to ask me? I thought she was a bitch? And you didn't like her" _

"_She still is but I would like to see you date again. And I would love to hear her boasting about how you carried her the Hilton hotel for dinner" she said with a smile._

"_Hilton hotel? Yeah right" _

"_Please go out with her!!! I would love to see how this works out. Besides she might not be the bitch she is" she pleaded._

_He took a few minutes t think and then finally came up with his answer. "Fine I'll go". She squealed in delight and rushed over to his chair and hugged him. _

_End of flashback…………………_

He got out of his chair and headed for his car to go home. He had no idea why he was doing this. The one he loved asked him to go out with someone he didn't know. He hated disagreeing her but Cornelia was Cornelia. She had a twinkle in her eye when she laughed and when she begged she was so helpless. He had to go through with the date, and hope that Elyon would be a pain in the ass.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Done! Yes short I know! Next chapter would be the date. I would not give much description because it would hurt my heart to see Elyon all clingy on Caleb. So I'll just put where they went and how it was.

Review.

Ta ta for now.


	6. the end

Wonk wonk!! I have a bad case of writers block. Me nah know what to write for you'll never know

Here are some choices:

A: kill all the characters

B: keep writing but I need ideas from you guys

C: delete the story and write a new one

I'm totally out of ideas. I have this one idea I really want to make a story out of. It will be an Inuyasha fic. Yea sooo tell me what you think and I'll do it. I think I might do C cuz this story isn't going anywhere.

Yours truly

Shevaughn (mad4life) :)


End file.
